ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuunin Exams: Itsumo vs Kanarime
Beginning of a battle: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: After the last battle had ended, I moved to stand in the center of the large arena, standing with wiry tension with what was about to happen. My demeanor had all but changed completely; I stood taller, held myself with more purpose. I raised my hand, calling attention to myself, to begin the next round of the Chunin exams. I opened my mouth and started speaking. "Welcome all, to the first ever anual Chuunin Exams within Yonshigakure. Our next competitors will be Amefushi Kanarime and his opponent Ai Itsumo. You will both have precisely ten minutes of combat time to perform and compete. Once the ten minutes are over an end will be called to the match and decision will be made as to the victor. If one of the competitors submits, loses consciousness, chooses a strategic forefit or dies, the other competitor will be declared the victor!" My voice echoed in the large stadium like arena.- "Victory guarantee's promotion to Chuunin no more then loss does, it is not a promotion you are fighting for, it is the notice of your fellow Shinobi and the chance to prove your value, inner worth and determination to others, also make clear how great your training has paid off." I lowered the hand I raised and pointed to the middle of the arena. "Begin!" I shouted and then Body Flickered to the observation deck. ItsumoAi: -Itsy has a big smile on her face as she slowly walk into the arena for her exam her head is held high and her long flowing white hair is tied back with a white bow. Itsy would walk strait forward keeping herself at a distance from the center to its left. Itsy’s left arm is no longer wrapped up and she is ready to fight. She smiles at kana hoping her realizes she will still be his friend no matter what happens here today. Taking a deep breath itsy would summon her chakra and allow it to flow freely through her body. she quickly does the hand symbols Ram then snake then tiger there would be four quick poof sounds in front of itsy and beside her itsy is not at the far left of her clones but without being able to tell no one would know which was which. Itsy would not move a muscle that would give away she was the real one she would stand there acting like a immobile clone.- Kelcius: ~Kelcius inches over towards the railing, having under his control for the moment his fear of heights, he looks down silently from where he standing up on the sides of the room. He had come to observe the girl in the short time he had come to know as his student, he had faith in her abilities. But today he was called to be impartial, he knew both would give it their best.~ AzuresatoRyu: -I gaze down at the two. It had finally come, the day that I and my young Kanarime had worked for so long for. I felt my lips curl upwards into a gentle smile. I had been resisting the urge to cheer outright for my students and I would do the same now. Inside however I rooted for them both. I was proud they could both get this far.-.... AmefushiKanarime: * Kana enters the arena with a slow pace, his heart pounding with excitement and nervousness. He takes a deep breath and stands from the center at its right to face his opponent, Itsumo. He could feel the reluctance and want to fight her but he would just the same as anyone else, he knew she wasn't going to be holding back either. He smiles back to her for a moment though it is an empty one and it fades just as soon when he takes a defensive stance. He watched as she preformed familiar hand signs and four clones appeared, Itsy being one among them. He figures a way to decide which is the real out of each clone faster by cutting through them all with shuriken. He reaches back and pulls out a shuriken for his right hand, attaching it as he most always did with the chakra strings. In his left he pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached. He ran backward eight feet when he retrieved these projectiles letting them rest in-between his index and middle fingers, and when he prepared to throw them he halted and stepped forward with his right foot, twisting his arm and hips with the throw of his right shuriken. He let go and it glided through the air toward the clones in front of Itsy, and they would aim to slice right through them. If they were the clones they would disappear and if they weren’t Itsy would surely evade. Whether or not these were clones or included the real thing once it cut across he would plan to swing the shuriken back around with the help of the chakra string and go through the clones behind the previous copies. He waited before he would throw the kunai.* True Battle Begins: ItsumoAi: -Itsy would do more hand signals Ram then boar then ox then dog swiftly as she shuriken came towards her it would look as if she did not move but itsy had put 5% of her chakra into her feet and sprinted to the left away from both her substitution and her opponent. As Itsy was running she withdrew a Kunai from her left leg pouch with her right hand. Itsy held the tip of the Kunai between her index and middle she was ready to throw it as she spun around to face Kana Itsy would crouch down so she was a smaller target but she had her kunai ready to throw. Reaching back into her left leg pouch itsy would withdraw a flash bomb she would throw it if she had to give her a chance to move and throw her kunai- AmefushiKanarime: * As the shuriken destroyed the first set of targeted clones, he quickly swung his arm outward to let the shuriken zip around and cut through the others to eliminate any more confusion. Itsy had already sprinted to the left away from them though. He spotted Itsy running to the left and after the shuriken would pass through the clones if they stayed in their positions, he brought the shuriken then around so that it would fly toward the back of Itsy when she crouched. If the weapon hit it would be at her shoulder blade and sink into her flesh about two and a half inches. To help at the chance she would jump back into this attack, as well as perhaps catching her in another he would take the kunai with a paper bomb attached in his left hand and take a step toward her with his left foot, putting about 4 percent of chakra into his arm to enhance his speed as he threw it around to her front. When it hit the ground it would be about 2 feet in front of her. He didn’t like the idea of her getting caught in another blast, but he needed it close to insure she would try and evade. Hopefully by backing up so the shuriken would hit.* ItsumoAi: -Itsy would throw her kunai as the Kunai Kana throw came at her so that her kunai and his would collide in the air Itsy would send chakra once more into her feet and sprint to the right as far as she could so when they collided she would not be hit with the paper bomb. As stopped running itsy would summon chakra into her right hand as she took the flash bomb from her left hand with her right hand and threw it at Kana it would land only about 4inchs from his feet and explode as she withdrew two kunai from her left leg pouch once again. Holding one by the tip in between her right index and middle finger and the other by his hilt between her Middle and pointer on she could use to throw the other to defend herself if he threw anything else her way. - AmefushiKanarime: * The paper bomb with the kunai would explode in the air when the two blades collided, failing to hit Itsy. Since she ran to the right his shuriken headed her way pierced into the ground instead and Kana let go of the chakra string. This would free both of his hands and he followed Itsy with his eyes to keep her attacks in view. He would noticed her throwing something at him, something he did not have in his own inventory but recognized it none the less in previous battles he had. The shape of the object he could recognize as a bomb, he couldn’t tell if it was a smoke or flash however. Knowing what the effects of the flash bomb had done to him when he was caught off guard in previous battles he never took chances when he saw bombs and as precaution automatically threw a forearm in front of his eyes as well as shutting them to avoid their blinding damage. He had learned better than to not. He jumped backward with the aid of about 5 percent of chakra through his legs to leap further away, the bomb going off. After it had he removed his arm from his now open eyes. He held his hands in the sign of Tiger and summoned a single water clone at his side. It was possible she could mistake this as a regular clone if she didn’t have knowledge of this yet. This clone would be tougher than a regular clone, and once it appeared it would run at her. At the same time Kana would run around to the left at a faster pace than the clone would reach her, so he would end up facing her side unless she turned. He kept his hands together and performed multiple signs then saying in a moderate tone, "Water Release: Ice Darts Technique." He would shoot ice darts out of his mouth pointed at her legs to distract her from the clone. They glided through the air at high speeds, and were a technique strong enough to shatter rock. At this time the clone would near her but keep back enough feet to be out of the line of fire, waiting for the first moment Kana stopped to come in and attack her.* ItsumoAi: -Itsy sighed as she saw the clone appear it didn’t look like a normal clone and the hand signs he did were different Itsy would quickly do the hand signs one more and ram then to boar then to ox and finally dog leaving a giant rock in her place that looked like her she quickly sent her chakra into her feet and pushed into the ground leaping up so that she was on top the strange arm looking thing now. She watched as the Ice hit the large rock that was supposed to be her. Itsy would bring her right arm back so that the kunai tip was near her right ear then she would snap her right arm forward releasing only the one kunai as her arm was about to be straight she had practice many times to aim between the eyes and that is where she aimed on the water clone. Switching her Kunai to grip its hilt in the palm of her hand she would hold it like a dagger and wait - AmefushiKanarime: *When the ice darts hit the rock meant to be Itsy it shattered, pieces off of it and he could clearly tell it wasn’t her, as well as the clone standing by could see her jumping away onto the giant arm protruding from the wall. Kana halted his technique and looked up there as well to see Itsy. The kunai was sailing at his water clone to hit between his eyes and though he tried to get away it hit him, but not in the spot intended. The clone would move enough to have the blade slash across its shoulder instead, but it wasn’t enough to defeat it. Now Kana and his clone came closer in together running toward the arm. The real Kana ran close behind his clone and somewhat lower as he pulled out a kunai with another explosive bomb attached to it. This bomb had a poison soaked in it though, one Itsy should be unfortunately acquainted with since the previous battle. It was soaked with the Mescaline poison, a hallucinogen, and she would suffer the typical effects if caught in its 15 foot range. When he had the kunai in his hand holding it by the handle, he and his clone would be at the base of the arm and separate from that point on. With the focus of chakra into their feet they would be allowed to run up the arm. Kana aimed to poison Itsy though since she knew of his poison now he would not make it apparent. He would attempt to plant the bomb without her noticing. They would both run up the arm, Kanas clone faster and he would jump to the top about three feet from Itsy first. Before Kana reached the top he would lean close to the arm and pierce it into its side without stopping his run and join his clone at its side. In doing this he hope Itsy would just think he ran up with his clone. The place he pierced it at would keep them out of blast range but inside poison range, about 7 feet away from the kunai as well as the shielding of the arm. Kana would hold his own breath but try to keep it less noticeable that he was, letting the clone come it for an attack. It kicked its foot out toward her stomach while Kana ran behind her. He would stand about 5 feet away from her before doing the hand signs Ram then Tiger and saying, "Water Release: Syrup Capture Field." And spit out a chakra infused water in a horizontal line in front of him. He wanted the clone to keep attacking until he backed her into this trap, which would keep her stuck to the ground, immobilizing her. She could avoid this though by putting chakra into her feet beforehand. If he breathed in the poison the effects would be minimal, but he kept his breath held just in case. He would have to jump away from the area soon though he couldn’t restrain his breathing forever. He would aim to jump off of the arm away from the area again once in need of breath.* **Battle has been put on hold** Category:Chuunin Exam 203AN Category:Battle